Mad About You
by HowIsTheDRAMAQUEEN
Summary: Booth and Brennan dance. Not a pro summary-writer! Story is better! Songfic based on Belinda Carlisle song of the same name. Don't be afraid of the hurt/comfort thing...it's slight!Chapter two up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe I like to write!! I'm Fred-high! (Fred on youtube. addicting Fred high amounts to sugar high!) Disclaimer/Author's note: Don't own Bones. Or Belinda Carlisle song. that is sad. very sad. oh, well. luv yous all!! Please r&r.**

**Mad About You**

"Come on, Bones." Booth walked into Dr. Brennan's office just as casual as can be.

"Where are we going, and you have no permission to be in my office, why are you in here without permission?"

"So do you agree to go, then?" As usual, he could find the least relevant thing in her speech.

"Where?" Now she was getting annoyed. Well, thank God for Angela, who cut in with a squeal.

"We're going dancing!"

"No, WE are not. I have work to do. Have fun."

"But, Bones, you SAID you would go!" Booth whined.

"I ASKED where we were going. I SAID nothing. I have work to do."

"No, you don't. You have fun to have, " Booth stated stubbornly.

"That made no sense, Booth."

"I don't care. Come dancing with me!" Now Booth was acting childish.

"And me!" Angela couldn't resist adding, hoping to convince her best friend to take a night off.

"I don't go dancing."

"Excuses, excuses," Booth muttered doubtfully.

Angela pulled out her makeup bag. "The magic wand," she declared, drawing out mascara.

"No. Angela, if you touch me with that, I will either scream or hurt you. Maybe both…" In her moment of consideration, Angela caught her off guard, thrusting the mascara at Booth to hold, and whipping out powder.

"Okay, I will go dancing. I will actually dance. Yes, Angela, I might even drink an alcoholic substance. Who knows? Let's go, then," Brennan concluded her mini-monologue with a sigh.

"Can someone take this from me, then?" Booth started to worry about the feminine crap he held in his hand.

"Oh…" Angela sighed like an exasperated mother and snatched it from him, shoving back into the bag of doom.

At the restaurant where they had decided to eat and dance, the two couples (because Brennan had insisted that someone lese go against his/her will, and so Angela had dragged Hodgins out) chatted animatedly over dinner. Angela was telling some story about a play she had been in in middle school, and Hodgins and Booth were laughing at her tale.

Then, a special song by Belinda Carlisle came on over the speakers. Both women, having been eighth graders at one point, had slow danced to this song at least once. Angela pulled Hodgins out onto the floor while Brennan, afraid to do anything with Booth, remembered softly, "Russ taught me how to dance."

"What's that, Bones?"

"Russ. He taught me how to dance the weekend before my first dance in seventh grade. We played this song so much that my parents swore never to let us hear it again. Either of us. Ever." Her voice trailed off, tears filling her eyes.

Suddenly, Booth stood up. Pulling Brennan up by her wrist, he declared that they were going to dance.

_I'm mad about you  
You're mad about me babe  
Couple of fools run wild aren't we  
Pushing the day into the nighttime  
Somewhere between the two  
We start to see  
Mad about you (Mad about you)  
Lost in your eyes (Reason aside)  
Mad about love (Mad about you)  
You and I _

Booth pulled his partner in tighter. She rested her head on his chest, soothed by his heartbeat. She sighed.

"What's up, Bones?"

"Oh, nothing. Just…thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon Bones, you can't think about nothing."

"Families."

"Yours or…?" He let the sentence trail off, leaving her to fill in the blank.

"In general. Why can some be so happy? But others so…messed up?"

"Life's a bitch."

_Something 'bout you  
Right here beside me  
Touches the touched part of me like I can't believe  
Pushing the night into the daytime  
Watching the sky's first light  
While the city sleeps  
Mad about you (Mad about you)  
Lost in your eyes (Reason aside)  
Mad about love (Mad about you)  
You and I _

"It's like Shakespeare said, 'How happy some o'er some other can be.' "

"Shakespeare said that?" Booth asked, incredulous.

"Helena, Act I, A Midsummer Night's Dream_,"_

Booth gave the woman in his arms a small hug to let her know how special he thought she was._  
_

_Mad about you (Mad about you)  
Lost in your eyes (Reason aside)  
Mad about love (Mad about you)  
You and I  
_

"Hey, Bones?"

"Yeah, Booth?" she replied, snapping out of her reverie.

"I…I'm never going to leave. I promise."

"Why?" The simple question threw him off guard.

"Why what?"

"Why would you not leave? Everyone else has. Everyone that I've ever loved or claimed

to love me has gone. Why would you be any different?"

"Because, Bones, I care abo– I love you."

She looked up cautiously. He was staring at her so intently, she felt he could see every bit of her soul if he wanted. But all he really wanted was her reaction to his sudden statement.

He didn't have to wait or wonder long. Within milliseconds, her lips were grazing his. As she leaned back to see his reaction, he pulled her back in and kissed her. She kissed back, wanting this to last forever. His tongue poked at hr lips, gently prying them apart. Their tongues met and danced together, over and around in just there, together. Finally, Brennan pulled away.

"That," she commented.

"That," Booth agreed.

"That…was probably crossing your line."

"I couldn't care less," he whispered, kissing her nose lightly.

"We drove here in separate cars."

"We did."

"Let's go home."

"Whose home?" He laughed slightly.

"Yours. Mine. Someone's," she mumbled tiredly.

"All right. Let's go home."_  
_

_I'm mad about you  
You're mad about me babe  
Couple of fools run wild aren't we  
Mad about you (Mad about you)  
Lost in your eyes (Reason aside)  
Mad about love (Mad about you)  
You and I_

_**Yessssss...now you press that little button with the word Go on it. You know you want to...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Yippee! I got one MILLION reviews! Not really. I don't actually own Bones, which is in and of itself a tragedy. But...I do own...the bracelet on my wrist! Sorry! All righty, then. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/did fancy stuff so that my story shows up in their profile. Please R&R!! ; P**

**Mad About You, chapter two**

At home…

Booth unlocked the door to his apartment and carried his partner inside. While she was asleep in his arms, he thought about what had just happened between the two of them. She had kissed him, he had kissed her, they had kissed. Kind of passionately. And now, here she was, asleep in his arms, entering his apartment. She stirred softly in his arms, then looked up at him through tired, half-open eyes.

"Booth?" Her voice sounded as disoriented as she looked.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I…well, I love you, too."

He remembered admitting his true feelings on the dance floor, right before their make out session. And now, she was telling him that she returned the feelings? (Well, that had been slightly obvious from her impulsive actions.)

"And Booth?" Now she sounded slightly more awake.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Put me down; I can walk by myself."

He paid heed to her request, setting her on her feet gently. She grabbed his hand, leading him into his own bedroom.

"Bones?"

"We're going to TALK, Booth. Don't worry." She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door, but five seconds later, her head came out again. "Booth, do you have a shirt I can sleep in?"

"Um…uh, yeah, uh, sure, Bones." He walked to the dresser and pulled out a shirt, tossing it to his partner while shutting the drawer.

"Thanks, Booth," she said, amused by his nervousness. The door swung shut again.

"Anytime, Bones, anytime," he muttered.

Alter as the couple lay in bed, Brennan decided to mess with her FBI-man.

"So, Booth, are you always this nervous when a woman stays the night?"

"Whadyamean, Bones, I'm not nervous."

"Well, you're stuttering, having trouble formulating a simple response, and-"

"Bones, I thought you hated psychology."

"I do," she replied, confused and annoyed at having been cut off.

"Well, that is DEFINITELY psychology."

She pouted for a minute, then he kissed her lightly. Just like a hurt child, the kiss made it all better. She drew him closer, then took her turn administrating the kissing. Her kisses were full of love, passion, and pent-up desire. Her arms went around his neck, clinging to him for dear life, while his gripped her waist tightly, as if never to let go.

After they broke apart, she rested her head on his chest. His arms remained around her, though one traveled up to nest in her hair. The rise and fall of his chest eventually lured her to sleep. Her gentle smile and happy expression made her Booth hold her even tighter. Finally, he fell asleep, his cheek resting on top of her head.

**Press the magical review button and you shall go to a land of unicorns and butterflies. Or, you know, a little box might pop up and you can tell me what you thought of this addition to my bee-yoo-tiful story! So press the periwinkle button already!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Oh, my gosh! It's chapter THREE! I seem to be hyper whenever I write these disclaimers. Oh, well! So, sorry I haven't updated in forever!! It's okay, though, because, did anyone see my NEW story, Flowers? Check it out. Any way, do you honestly think that they would put Bones in MY hands? I'd go crazy, crazy, CRAZY!! And poor Fox doesn't seem THAT insane. Heehee. Also, in the first chapter, I forgot this, but I don't own A Midsummer Night's Dream. Please don't sue me!! Ooh, one more thing, I'm super-duper happy with all my reviews, so here it is, by popular demand: The Talk. No ,not THAT Talk...**

Mad About You, Chapter THREE!

The next morning, Brennan stirred gently. Knowing that this was a sign that his normally deep-sleeping partner would wake soon, Booth slipped out of bed and went to start a pot of coffee. Brennan, noticing the sudden absence of warmth on her back, opened her eyes groggily.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones." His head appeared in the doorway.

"Just wondering where you went."

"To the kitchen, to start coffee."

"Oh…did you sleep at all?" she questioned, concerned.

"Of course, Bones, but I'm an early riser."

"Oh, okay, coffee?" She picked up on his earlier statement excitedly.

"Yeah, Bones, in the kitchen," Booth chuckled.

"To the kitchen!" she cried, like a four-year-old playing pretend.

As soon as she got out of bed, Booth decided to play with his partner-his GIRLFRIEND!- a little. He ran to her before she could take a single step, scooped her up, and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Booth! Put me down!" she squealed like a child. He just laughed. He set her gently on the couch, then stooped to kiss her gently on the cheek. She turned toward him, pulling his face down to hers.

"I meant it when I said I loved you."

"I meant it, too."

They kissed quickly before Booth went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Booth? What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, Bones."

"Why?"

"Well, because that's what we insignificant Earthlings do in the morning."

"Shut up! I meant why are you making me breakfast? You don't have to."

"You've made me dinner, why shouldn't I make you breakfast?" He came out of the kitchen as he said this, drying his hands in a very manly fashion on the dishtowel hanging from his shoulder.

"Well, isn't it something that," she whispered the word _couples_, "do?"

"What, making out on the dance floor doesn't make us a-" he mockingly whispered the word as well- "_couple_?"

"Yes, but…" she had too many thoughts to put in that one sentence.

"But what? Do you not want to be a couple? Do you want to just love each other from a distance?"

"No, Booth, I DO want us to be a couple, and to love each other openly, but what about-" she searched frantically for one thing and drew out-"everyone else?"

"Screw them!"

"I don't understand."

"Forget them, Bones. FORGET them!"

"Cam and Cullen?"

"Count as everyone else."

"Reb-" He cut her off.

"Bones, c'mon! They don't matter, WE matter."

"So, if Cullen threatens to separate us…"

"Let him! We'll keep a relationship, or do you have no faith in us?"

"I have faith in US, but not in LOVE."

"Oh. OH."

Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over as he gathered her suddenly fragile body in his arms, carrying her back to the bedroom.

**Review, por favor. I am definitely not done with this yet, though. Push the button, bye-bye!!**


End file.
